


Kisses like so Many Stars in the Sky

by j_marquis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_marquis/pseuds/j_marquis
Summary: Ignis remembers the first time he kissed each of them, and the first time they all kissed each other.





	Kisses like so Many Stars in the Sky

A kiss

Gladio leaned forward, his eyes fluttered shut, and Ignis, illogically, wondered if he could count each long eyelash that touched his dirty cheeks. He wondered that Gladio's lips were chapped, wondered that he couldn't really tell if this was a good kiss or not, he didn't really have anything to compare it to. A clumsy fumbling drunken kiss Noctis had given him once, more a curiosity than anything else, a girl he had kissed at age nine because he had thought he was supposed to. And now this. A kiss he had wanted, a kiss he had thought about so, so many times before, surprisingly anticlimactic. One minute they were sitting on the roof of the training hall, talking, laughing, like they did so often at night, and the next, the next, Gladio was kissing him. Just pressing his lips to Ignis, his chapped lips, his long eyelashes, the warmth he always radiated. He smelled like sweat and camfire smoke and it should have been repulsive. It wasn't. Gladio was leaned forward on one hand, he was leaning toward Ignis, he was smiling, into their kiss, he was breathing against it, against his skin, he was reaching out to cradle Ignis' head in one hand, smiling to himself, to Ignis. It was like poetry.

Ignis wondered if he could write poetry about it. Poetry seemed to be Gladio's domain, romance and wonder and bright words that Ignis never used. Sweet words had no place in his life. But there was Gladio, and there was a kiss, and there were all the good things in the world, all the things he could want, like sweets and black coffee, and Gladio was kissing him.

And another kiss

Noctis knew, logically, that he was drunk. It was there, in his head, an unconscious thought that he was drunk and it wasn't okay to be doing this. But he was laughing, and he was happy, and he was drunk and he wanted to kiss the man he had grown up with. The man who had become so beautiful. He wanted to kiss Ignis, and he wanted Ignis to kiss him, and he wanted it to be alright. Mostly, he wanted to know what it was like. What kissing was like, or, more specifically, what kissing Ignis was like.

There was just one problem.

Ignis was stone cold sober.

He only knew this was a problem in a distant, illogical way, the way he knew the sky was blue. It was just there, a thought, a knowledge, something he shouldn't really think about but he knew, all the same. He was drunk and Ignis was not and Noctis shouldn't kiss him. But he wanted to, and he was drunk and Ignis was not and he was the Prince and Ignis was not and so he kissed him. A clumsy, unsure kiss, a deep one, all tongue and open mouths and eagerness. Ignis was startled, he stopped, but there was Noctis, holding his face in both hands, kissing him, grinning, unsteady and in the moment. And maybe they would come out of it just friends and he was pretty sure that was all he wanted. Just a kiss, between friends, better off for it than they had been before.

And another

Prompto kissed like he was starved for affection. He kissed like he needed it, strong hands, warm hands, kind and impassioned and purely good. He kissed like he wasn't sure he would get the chance again, like all he wanted was this chance, this opportunity to kiss him, was everything he wanted. Prompto kissed him like he needed him, the same way he kissed the others, like this chance was so good and so pure and so right. Kissing each other was just something commonplace now, a kiss to reassure, a kiss to mend wounds, a kiss to comfort. And there was Prompto, the newest addition to their little intimacies, so grateful even just for this. Just for a kiss.

And so Ignis kissed him, opened his mouth to the hesitant press of Prompto's tongue, smiled when Prompto deepened the kiss, when he sighed and climbed into Ignis' lap, kissed him again and again until the kiss didn't really end, just changed angles.

And so many kisses, like stars, glistening like diamonds

And then Gladio was there, drawing Ignis' face up, kissing him, as messy and rough as he was, calloused fingers on his cheek, a blunt hand in his hair, Ignis smiled into that kiss as well, laughed, slightly, at Prompto's huff of disappointment that his kisses were being taken away. And so they were returned, a dozen times, by Ignis, by Gladio, by Noctis when the Prince bothered to rise from where he sat around the campfire. The kisses didn't really have a start, have an end, he was kissing Noctis, smiling into the kiss, he was kissing Gladio, loving, sweet, he was kissing Prompto, eager and unsure. And each loved him, in their own way, and he loved each of them, his liege, his first love, his friend.

He loved them all.

**Author's Note:**

> aftepes.tumblr.com


End file.
